


Some Closure Or Something

by SallyRose



Category: Melrose Place (1992)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Humor, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyRose/pseuds/SallyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimberly had apologized to everyone for bombing the building and as well to Matt, but never to Jo for kidnapping her baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Closure Or Something

Jo stops by the mailboxes to pick up her mail, while sorting through it; she is startled to hear Kimberly’s voice and looks up to see her walking down the stairs towards her.

Kimberly calls out to her in a solicitous voice, “Oh, Jo. Hi! How are you? I missed you at the party Amanda hosted!” 

Jo looks at her slack jawed for a moment, then quickly straightens up to force a small smile back.

“Kimberly? What you doing here?” 

Kimberly walks over to where Jo is still standing. Jo looks around for a moment, thinking if she should get Matt or someone as a witness before talking to Kimberly of all people.

Kimberly continues to smile. “Didn’t Amanda tell you?” Jo slowly shakes her head. “I’ve moved into the building!” Kimberly laughs and claps her hands together. “It’s so nice to finally be out of the hospital and have a place to live. I mean, it was nice of Peter to let me stay with him, but it got too confining, even for me. Thank god Amanda was kind enough to give me a place, even for awhile.” She gestures towards apartment #7. 

“Although, I think Sydney still insists she lives here since she keeps coming back to pick up her mail or to spy on me more likely,” Kimberly wryly adds. 

Jo can only stare in disbelief as Kimberly chatters on, “I just wanted to say this: I am truly sorry about everything. I wrecked the building, hurt some people and did a lot of nasty things I wish I could take back. But especially-” Kimberly takes a deep inhale of breath, “-I am sorry about stealing your baby, Jo. I took advantage of your vulnerability and made your life more difficult than it should have been and I hope we can put the past behind us and move on.”

Kimberly extends her hand toward Jo, who looks at it then at Kimberly, Jo shrugs and takes Kimberly’s hand with her free hand and shakes it.

Jo gives a small smile. “Apology accepted.” 

Kimberly gives even a larger grin after getting Jo’s forgiveness. “Good! Then maybe we can become better neighbors in the meantime? I won’t push. I still have a long way to go with all of you. I mean, you can trust me now. I am no longer crazy. And guess what? I have found my calling, as a therapist. It helped me when I was institutionalized; I hope I can help other people too. Have you ever been in therapy?”

Jo shrugs casually and folds her arms. “Once. I’m more of the self-help type of person.”

Kimberly nods. “I like self-help therapy too. It puts things in perspective.”

Sydney walks into the courtyard after picking up her mail, all decked out in a citrus colored dress with a matching cardigan and shoulder purse. She looks up and sees Kimberly, then makes a face as if she had stepped into something disgusting.

Kimberly waves at her. “Hiya Syd!” 

Sydney mumbles something as she tries to walk by.

Kimberly acts is if being snubbed doesn’t bother her. “I was just telling Jo, how therapy is beneficial and there is no shame in getting help. We all have problems, right Sydney?”

Sydney stops in her tracks and sputters as the realization of Kimberly’s words hit.

Kimberly covers her mouth with her hand. “Oh no! I didn’t mean anything by saying that! How thoughtless of me!” Kimberly laughs a little at the faux pas she just made.

Sydney’s getting flustered. “What…you…told her?!” She gestures to Jo, who raises an eyebrow at her outburst. “Are you crazy?!”

Kimberly holds up her hands. “Sydney, it was an accident. Besides, Jo is a friend. She knows I mean no harm.” Kimberly quickly glances at Jo, who glances back looking amused.

Sydney is still livid. “You may think you’re harmless, but I know that you’re a pot boiling ready to burst! Ugh! I hate you!”

She stomps up the stairs to the door of her old apartment as Kimberly and Jo watch her retreat.

Jo smirks. “Sydney could use a good dose of therapy. It looks like you’re making a breakthrough with her.”

Kimberly checks her watch. “Oh. I gotta go. Talk to you later, neighbor. Bye Sydney!”

Jo just nods as Kimberly rushes off. Sydney glares at Kimberly’s exit while making incoherent curses, flounces down the stairs and past Jo, who tries to hide her smile from Sydney as she walks up the stairs to her own apartment.

XXX


End file.
